Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to compatibility between gooseneck and fifthwheel towing devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that permits the coupling of a fifthwheel trailer having a kingpin to a tow vehicle with a gooseneck trailer hitch mechanism having a hitch ball.
Two common hitch types exist to permit users to tow large trailers. One hitch type is a fifthwheel mechanism and the other hitch type is a gooseneck hitch mechanism. Both hitch types have advantages and disadvantages. Both types are generally mounted in the bed of a truck above or slightly forward of its rear axle. In a fifthwheel arrangement, the trailer generally has a downwardly depending post that terminates in a fifthwheel kingpin plate. The plate generally has a kingpin extending downwardly therefrom. A fifthwheel receiver is mounted in the bed of a truck for receiving the kingpin. The receiver is similar in appearance and functions similar to the device on the back of a semi-truck. The receiver is a generally horseshoe shaped device with a flat upper surface. The kingpin is received in the center of the horseshoe shaped receiver and the kingpin plate of the trailer rides on and pivots on the upper surface of the receiver.
In a gooseneck trailer hitch arrangement, a hitch ball is mounted in or on the floor of a pickup bed. The trailer has a long tongue portion which is curved and takes on the general shape of a goose""s neck, thereby deriving its name. At a distal end of the tongue portion, a hitch ball coupler is located for receiving the ball portion of the hitch ball and coupling the trailer thereto. Both hitch type arrangements have the benefit of being able to tow greater loads than bumper pulled trailers by virtue of their geometry, as the load is passed directly onto the rear axle of the truck instead of onto the bumper.
While these arrangements both have various benefits, a drawback to both is their incompatibility with one another. For example, an owner of a truck having a fifthwheel receiver mounted in the bed of a truck would be unable to tow a gooseneck trailer. Likewise, a truck with a gooseneck hitch ball mounted therein is unable to tow a fifthwheel trailer. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if a device existed that would permit a user to tow both fifthwheel and gooseneck trailers with one vehicle having one hitch arrangement mounted therein.
Another drawback of these arrangements is found mostly when they are employed in short bed trucks. In recent years a trend for truck manufactures has been to increased the size of the cab. This has been done without increasing the overall length of the trucks, thereby resulting in trucks with shorter beds. These new short bed trucks have created a problem with respect to gooseneck and kingpin trailers. The problem is a decrease in the clearance between the nose of the trailer and the rear of the cab of the tow vehicle when the gooseneck or kingpin trailer is coupled with the tow vehicle. Because the bed is shortened, the distance between the hitch ball or fifthwheel receiver and the back of the cab in a short bed truck is shorter than what it would normally be in a truck with a standard length bed. Accordingly, the front of the trailer is now closer to the rear of the cab. Because the front of the trailer is now closer to the rear of the cab, the driver of the short bed tow vehicle cannot make as sharp of turns as a driver of a long bed vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which permits a user to readily tow a fifthwheel trailer with a tow vehicle having gooseneck trailer hitch mechanism. There also is a need for a device which permits this conversion and which is sturdy, easily manufactured and is effortlessly connected to the fifthwheel trailer without requiring modification of the trailer. There also is need for the ability, if so desired, to permit a user to increase the distance between the tow vehicle and the trailer during use. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and fills these and other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted advantages, there is provided an adaptor device for coupling to the kingpin of a fifthwheel trailer that permits the fifthwheel trailer to be coupled with the hitch ball of a gooseneck trailer hitch mechanism mounted in the bed of a tow vehicle. The adaptor has an upper portion with a plate-like device that abuts the kingpin plate of the fifthwheel trailer. An opening in the plate of the upper member receives the kingpin and a clamp device is received on the kingpin. Bolts are received through the clamp device to urge the plate member into frictional contact with the kingpin plate to resist movement therebetween during use.
A lower portion of the adaptor mates in telescoping fashion with the upper portion to permit adjustability of the adaptor to accommodate coupling of trucks and trailers of varying heights. The lower portion includes a hitch ball coupler for receiving the hitch ball of the gooseneck trailer hitch mechanism mounted in the bed of the truck. The hitch ball coupler can be mounted forward of the kingpin to provide an offset. In its simplest form, the adaptor device permits coupling a male member of a trailer to a male member of a tow vehicle.